The Truth
The Truth es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, se trata un viejo hippie aficionado toda clase de drogas tales como: LSD, setas alucinógenas o peyote. Truth posee una furgoneta Camper llamada "Nave Nodriza". The Truth tiene una cabra llamada Herbie (solo es mencionada, no aparece en ninguna cinemática) con la cual se desplaza ya que no conduce desde hace muchos años (15 hasta la quema de la hierba). Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Campo de San Andreas, 1992 Conociendo a Truth thumb|left|Carl dandole el dinero al Sr. Truth.thumb|[[Artwork de The Truth.]] CJ hace un pequeño trabajo para Catalina y luego recibe una llamada del Sr. Truth diciendole que se hospeda en un motel de Angel Pine y que necesita su ayuda. Al llegar al motel, CJ encuentra a Tenpenny, el cuál necesita la marihuana del Sr. Truth para chantajear a un fiscal. CJ será el encargado de pagarle a Truth y posteriormente colocar la mercancía en el maletero del fiscal. Como primer encargo, Truth le encarga a CJ robar una Combine Harvester de The Farm, una granja donde habita una secta de extremistas tradicionalistas y llevarla con el a su granja. CJ lo hace y Truth le dice que le avisará cuando este lista la marihuana. Huída Truth tiene la marihuana para CJ y este va a buscarla a la granja pero justo ahí aparece la policía; Tenpenny ya no necesita a Truth y lo traiciona, avisandole a la policía de la droga de The Truth y enviando un helicóptero a buscarlo, CJ destruye el helicóptero y escapa con Truth hacia San Fierro en un garaje que gano en una carrera. San Fierro, 1992 Jethro y Dwayne Una vez allí descubren que el garaje no es lo que pensaban, pero Kendl, la hermana de CJ, lo convence para que trabaje en él y lo saque adelante, Truth se ofrece a ayudar y le presenta a CJ a dos mecánicos: Jethro y Dwayne, y a un experto en electrónica: Zero. Desierto de San Andreas, 1992 El jetpack Al enterarse Truth de que CJ hacía trabajos para Toreno, un agente del gobierno, decide intervenir, ya que, como buen conocedor de las conspiraciones gubernamentales, no está de acuerdo con que CJ haga trabajos para Toreno. Truth está interesado en conseguir el frasco de cieno verde, un objeto misterioso que van a transportar en un tren, pero para ello necesita el Jetpack, el cuál se encuentra oculto en el Área 69. Ambos van hacia allí en la Nave Nodriza, pero el que tiene que entrar es CJ, ya que Truth se marcha antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar. Una vez CJ sustrae el Jetpack, se lo entrega a Truth en lo alto del Arco del Oeste. El Cieno Verde Finalmente Truth está decidido a recoger el Cieno Verde, que está siendo transportado en un tren. Pero como es incapaz de manejar el jetpack, le pide de nuevo a CJ que se encargue de el asunto. CJ asalta el tren militar y consigue el frasco. Posteriormente se lo entrega a Truth quien no le da tan siquiera una explicación sobre el contenido del frasco, dejando abiertas un sinfín de incógnitas para los jugadores. Las Venturas, 1992 Paul y Maccer CJ se escapa del desierto y hace trabajos en un casino de Las Venturas, pero una noche recibe una llamada de The Truth que le pide que vaya a recoger a una banda británica y a su manager del desierto ya que él no puede hacer nada porque se quedó atrapado en una sauna japonesa en Los Santos. Los Santos, 1992 Final Solo vuelve a aparecer en las misiones Riot y End of the Line, la última del juego. Truth está feliz porque CJ venció a Smoke y a Tenpenny. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Body Harvest (jefe) *Are you going to San Fierro? (jefe) *Wear Flowers in Your Hair (jefe) *Black Project (jefe) *Green Goo (jefe) *Don Peyote (jefe) *Riot *End of the Line Curiosidades [[Archivo:Easy Rider.jpg|200px|thumb|Cartel de la película Easy Rider.]] *En la radio WCTR, en el programa "Area 53" se escucha una llamada de The Truth, diciendole a Marvin Trill que tenga cuidado, allí afuera en el desierto. *En la versión Beta del juego, The Truth nos daría una misión más en el aeropuerto: The Truth is Out There que consistía en robar un Madverick policial e ir a Bayside para rescatarlo de la policía pero como en otra misión The Truth mencionaba que no sabía disparar y en esta misión dispara, fue retirada la misión del juego. *Este personaje tiene ojos claros. *Este personaje está inspirado en los protagonistas de la película Easy Rider. *En el mod mistery se lo puede ver cerca del area 69, esta muerto en el suelo al lado de un helicoptero destruido e irradia un color brillante verde. Si te acercas, CJ comenzara a perder salud gradualmente. __NOWYSIWYG__ de:The Truth en:The Truth fi:The Truth it:The Truth pl:The Truth pt:The Truth Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas